1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a regulator for vehicle, more particularly to the voltage regulator adapted to the various vehicle alternators.
2. Description of Related Art
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which illustrates a schematic block diagram of a typical vehicle alternator. The shown alternator 1 is composed of a rotor winding 12 and a stator winding 11. In which, the stator winding 11 is a three-phase stator winding. When an exciting current flows through the rotor winding 12, and meantime an internal combustion engine (now shown) of the vehicle drives the rotor winding 12, the rotor winding 12 will generate a revolving magnetic field. Thus the field segments the stator winding 11 and then the three-phase alternating current is generated.
A rectifier 2 then receives the output from the alternator 1, and rectifies the three-phase alternating current and outputs a direct current. The output of the direct current is used to charge a battery set 4. The rectifier 2 has an output end 21 and a ground end 22. The output end 21 connects to a high-voltage end 41 of the battery set 4 in order to process charging.
Furthermore, a power transistor 32 is electrically connected to the rotor winding 12, and used for switching on or off the exciting current flowing to the rotor winding 12. Further, a regulating circuit 31 is electrically connected to the stator winding 11 of the alternator 1. The regulator circuit 31 is used to detect the output voltage of the alternator 1 for switching on or off the power transistor 32. Therefore, the output voltage of the alternator 1 can be regulated, and prevent the battery set 4 from overcharging damage.
Generally, the regulating circuit 31 is a proprietary design for a specific alternator. Thus the various alternators need to set various configurations on the corresponding regulating circuits. Therefore the manufacturers usually have to develop the proprietary regulating circuits directed to the various alternators, and those regulating circuits can not apply to each other. Those drawbacks may cause the higher development and storage cost.
For solving the above-described problems, the prior art ever announced a regulating circuit which works with software control in order to provide a single regulating circuit adapted to the various alternators. However, this regulating circuit needs the extra storage, such as EEPROM, to store the relevant software program. More, the means by software control may cause unstable situation to the circuitry.